mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Z (Manga Mecha)
Mazinger Z is a mecha from the original manga. While it is largely the same as its counterpart from the anime, it lacks some of the extra weaponry like the Iron Cutter and Reito Beam. Appearance Mazinger Z is a large robot with a black upper body, end of limbs, and pelvis. The axilla, crus, and abdomen are colored white. The chest features red plates in a strange shape. The mostly grey head has a mouth grill, yellow spikes extending out of its head, and a high crown. When the Pilder is attached, its eyes glow yellow. The aforementioned Hover Pilder was colored white in the early manga's artwork but was later colored red in re-releases to match with the anime. Equipment Hover Pilder The hovercraft command center for Mazinger Z. It docks onto the top of the head allowing the pilot to control Mazinger Z. The Pilder itself is highly maneuverable and is armed with missiles for threats. Photon Rockets The Mazinger comes equipped with Photon Rockets on both his forearms and the bottom of its feet. The rockets on its feet allow the robot to jump high and propel itself out of water. Jet Scrander A flight module that was created for Mazinger Z near the end of the manga. It attaches to the robot's abdomen and features rocket propulsion which combined with its large wings allow fast and stable flight. Abilities and Weapons As a robot composed of Super Alloy Z, Mazinger is highly resistant to conventional weaponry and most other hazards, a shell shot from a tank just bounced off the robot and survived explosions at point-blank range. It possesses amazing physical strength, able to lift the entire Saluud submarine in its bare hands while underwater. *'Rocket Punch': The Mazinger launches its forearm at opponents propelled by rockets, powerful enough to blow a hole through a Mechanical Beast. *'Arm Missiles': Mazinger Z retracts his forearms to shoot missiles out of his arms. *'Koshiryoku Beam': A beam of photons shot from the eyes, it is not very strong and is implied to just stun an enemy for a while. Koji mainly uses it to distract enemies and counter projectile attacks. *'Photon Beam Special': Mazinger Z combines both of his beams into one swirl of power. *'Rust Hurricane': A blow of air from the mouth grill where it is infused with corrosive materials that cause opponents to rust and decay. *'Breast Fire': Mazinger Z's most powerful attack, blasting heat energy from its chest plates at enemies which can cause them to melt. History Activation With Juzo Kabuto's discovery of Japanium and Photonic Energy along with discoveries of ancient but highly advanced giant robots gave Dr. Kabuto the idea of a giant robot with invincible power. Dr. Hell's attack on the other scientists as part of his first steps towards world domination, further drove this desire. For years, Mazinger Z was in development unfortunately, Dr. Kabuto did not spend much time with his grandchildren after he took them in. One day when Koji and Shiro were at school, Dr. Kabuto was working on the Mazinger when a large shockwave took place (later revealed to be a bomb set by Baron Ashura). Dr. Kabuto was buried under the rubble after making the finishing touches on the Mazinger Z. Koji Kabuto found the hidden lab and his grandfather, with his last words Dr. Kabuto explained to his grandson about Mazinger Z and how it can make Koji invinicble. After Koji morned for his grandfather, he got inside the Hover Pilder and attached to the head of the robot. Unfortunately, due to unfamiliarity with the controls Koji had the Mazinger go on a rampage across the city. The Japanese Defense Force and later Aphrodite A are dispatched to confront it. However, all of their attacks proved futile. Prof. Gennosuke Yumi managed to contact Koji through Aphrodite A where Koji explained the events that transpired. Aphrodite's pilot and Prof. Yumi's daughter, Sayaka Yumi gave Koji some tips before going back to the Photon Lab that was under attack. Koji came with Mazinger Z just in time to make a comeback on the Mechanical Beasts attacking the Lab and easily defeated the Mechanical Beasts by using Mazinger's weapons. Ashura Corps. With their old home destroyed the Kabuto brothers moved to a new house with the Mazinger stored in the Photon Lab. When Baron Ashura's composite Mechanical Beast attacked the Kabuto house, Koji made a break for the Hover Pilder and managed to activate Mazinger Z. The robot's strength gave it an advantage in power but Dogla S1 and Magla F2 rocket thruster lifted the Mazinger into the air which caused it to plummet back to the ground. With Koji unconscious, the Mechanical Beasts tried to pry the Pilder off. The Aphrodite came to help and Koji managed to regain its senses in time for the Mazinger to fight back and crush Dogla. It then threw the Mechanical Beast's lance arm at Magla destroying it. During Koji's first day of school Ashura has another attack, with what appears to be Ashura piloting the Mazinger. Koji gives chase on his motorcycle but it is a trap and Koji is ambushed by the Iron Masks. He manages to outmaneuver them and ride the Hover Pilder to pilot the real Mazinger Z to confront Baron Ashura and his fake Mazinger Z. However, two more Mechanical Beasts appear and give the Mazinger (morely Koji) a hard time to fight back. Aphrodite appears and shoots a missile that distracts the Mechanical Beasts. But this distraction gives Mazinger enough time to destroy Bazin B9's antenna to prevent its anti-gravity field. With the Mazinger free, it destroys Bazin and Bamaras Y1 before going after Ashura again, revealing the fake Mazinger to be a disguised Mechanical Beast. Mazinger destroys the head and Baron Ashura escapes. Brocken's Attack When Count Brocken challenged Koji to a duel, Koji brought Mazinger while Brocken revealed the Mechanical Beast Crocodiver O1. After Brocken integrated with the Mechanical Beast, Mazinger grappled with the beast until its components separated from each other to restrain the Mazinger. The robot lost one of its heat sink panels but managed to take out two of the components by using two Rocket Punches and rips the head piece in two. Brocken retreats swearing revenge. With Brocken holding a village captive, Koji goes to get Mazinger but notices the Mechanical Beast Grogos G5 with naked women held hostage including the student teacher Miss Tone-Deaf. Count Brocken taunts Koji at the revelation before Koji goes to the Photon Lab and explains the situation to Prof. Yumi and Sayaka. Koji activates the Mazinger and on Prof. Yumi's advice fires the Koshiryoku Beam. But even with this light touch, one of the capsules exploded, killing the hostage inside. Brocken mocks Koji for this and demands that he surrender Mazinger. Koji appears to do so but fires a missile from the Hover Pilder hitting Brocken's vehicle and making him drop his head. With Brocken distracted by Boss and Mucha, Koji reconnects with Mazinger Z and rescues the hostages and attacks Grogos. With its last move Grogos self destructs, Koji escapes the explosion and Mazinger survives. Saluud Abduction When Baron Ashura attacked three of Japan's major cities he/she had Belgas V5 approach the Photon Lab to demand Mazinger Z. Prof. Yumi refused at first, but the threat of the attacking Mechanical Beasts forced his hand and surrendered the Mazinger. Koji, who managed to defeat the Gamia Q came to the lab and got on the Hover Pilder to pursue the captured robot. Koji managed to outmaneuver the Belgas and attach the Pilder to Mazinger. Mazinger proceeded to fight against Belgas which lead to a fight underwater. Mazinger was at a disadvantage until it used its Rust Hurricane to cover the Belgas' vision and ambush the Mechanical Beast, crushing its head. The rest of the body still functioned but Mazinger crushed it. The Saluud proceeded the ram Mazinger Z but Mazinger picked up the large submarine and threw it away. Acting quickly, Baron Ashura sent out the Grossam X2. The Grossam's speed was a problem, but when it unleashed its heat ray, Mazinger countered with its Breast Fire. The superior temperature of the Breast Fire made the Grossam crack and later explode. After the battle, Mazinger surfaced but was ambushed by Toros D7 and Ghostfire D9. Mazinger was damaged by Toros' horn but managed to catch the chains of Ghostfire to ensnare Toros, swing it into Ghostfire and fling them into the distance as they explode. KingDan X10 appears but reveals Sayaka in custody. Koji is forced to surrender and the Mazinger is put into Saluud's storage. Koji managed to escape confinement and recover the Pilder. He reactivates Mazinger taking the inactive KingDan's weapon and cutting it to pieces. He then proceeds to rampage through Saluud forcing Baron Ashura to retreat. Before Saluud is destroyed by mines, Mazinger gets out by blowing a hole but the soft ocean ground causes it to sink. Koji manages to activate Mazinger's photon rockets on his feet to propel the robot out of the ocean just before the submarine explodes. Mazinger vs. Danube As Mechanical Beasts approach Tokyo, Mazinger is sent to fight them. One of the Mechanical Beasts, Danube α1 turns on its companion after becoming fully sentient. It then proceeds to fight Mazinger in honor of its creator, Schtroheim Heinrich. Mazinger fights the robot, with several of its special attacks being countered. Mazinger rips off the Danube's head before throwing it into the face on the main body making the Danube explode. Preparation for Final Battle Mazinger was once again deployed to deal with a Mechanical Beast with Dr. Hell being on the move. Mazinger grapples with Baron Ashura's Mechanical Beast with an incomplete Venus A providing assistance from afar. During the battle, Baron Ashura reveals that he/she was the one who killed Koji's grandfather under orders from Dr. Hell. Koji was enraged at this revelation and unleashed a Breast Fire that Baron Ashura just barely avoided. The King of Hell With the Mechanical Beast activities becoming more severe, Prof. Yumi decides to take the battle to Dr. Hell. He commissions the creation of the Mazinger Army and the completion of the flight module for the Mazinger, the Jet Scrander. Koji had to wait before the Scrander was completed before heading out, when it was ready Koji brought the much needed back up for Venus after the rest of the Mazinger Army was destroyed. Together they battle the Gool and Mazinger manages to damage its engines enough to make it crash into the Bood killing both Count Brocken and Baron Ashura. Mazinger and Venus then arrive at Hell Castle, but Dr. Hell unleashes his most powerful Mechanical Beast, Hell King Gordon. The Gordon effortlessly overpowered both of the robots and unleashed its tornado attack. Koji refusing to give up has the Mazinger dive into the eye of the storm in a kamikaze fashion to take out the Gordon. After the explosion, Koji and Mazinger had survived celebrating victory. Gallery 1407394634672.jpg Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Manga-Exclusive Category:Z Manga Category:Mecha